


The Ylissean Armies Stress Reliever

by ikuconstant



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Cock Slut, Comfort Sex, F/M, Facials, Fellatio, Older Woman/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Short One Shot, Stress Relief, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 13:40:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13858920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikuconstant/pseuds/ikuconstant
Summary: Unhappy with the demoralized state of the army as they wage war against the Conqueror, Robin, the notoriously amorous tactician of the Ylissean army, comes up with an idea to help raise morale.





	The Ylissean Armies Stress Reliever

“It’s okay Ricken, don’t be shy, just shoot whenever you’re ready!” The tacticians voice sounded so sweet and comforting, yet he did not feel at ease at all, only more shame and guilt for what he was about to do to her beautiful smiling face as he pumped his cock. Guilt, despite the fact that he knew she loved it.

She did have a very strong reputation, eccentric and quite promiscuous, though that was underselling it. Becoming the armies comfort girl had been her idea after all, and her pale face being stained with the semen of countless men that came before him today was proof of that.

She was fully clothed, with the exception of the chest area of her shirt which had been cut out, leaving her small perky tits exposed, sticking out through the hole with drops of semen covering them.

She sat on her knees, her hands resting on her thighs. One of the rules was that the men wear not allowed to actually touch her, or vice versa. Knowing her and how she was, he assumed that was probably Chrom’s rule, not hers.

She smacked her lips and leaned forward just slightly. “Just unload all your stress on me. Come on.” Her tone seemed slightly less patient than before as she stared hungrily at his cock.

He pumped his hand faster and faster as he alternated between staring at her cum drenched face and her perky breasts. Grunting and gritting his teeth as he tried to force himself to orgasm as quickly as possible. He had to be quick as there were many other men waiting in line behind him.

Robin seemed to be getting more anxious and impatient. Her hands were squeezing and tugging at her pants, and she was rubbing her thighs together.

“Ricken… hurry… I need it.” her voice was low and needy as she lolled her tongue out, leaving it just a few inches from the tip. So close he could feel her warm breath on his cock

He tugged his cock as fast as he could. His knees grew weak and he felt his legs shaking as he felt his peak approaching. A sliver of precum oozed out the tip and dripped to the floor. When she saw this, her breathing grew heavier and she wagged her tongue at him.

“That’s its! Give it to me Ricken! Paint my face with it!” she urged him, her voice suddenly loud and desperate as she closed her eyes.

He moaned aloud as his cock erupted. Robin shuddered in tense relief, letting out high pitched moans as she felt his seed splatter against her face, covering it in long thick ropes of cum, followed by one last blast against her waiting tongue.

Gasping for breath, he watched her withdraw her tongue and gaze up at him unblinking as she rolled the load around her mouth, getting a good taste of it and making a show of playing with it before swallowing.

Once she was done with her display, he put his flaccid cock away and adjusted his clothes. Then there was a tense silence as he stared at her awkwardly, unsure of what he should say before leaving, or if he should even say anything at all. Seeing this, she smiled at him, the same comforting smile she gave him when he first nervously entered the tent.

“You let out so much Ricken, it’s amazing! I can’t wait to see how you perform once you are all grown up. You’re already a step above a lot of the older men in the army.”

“T-thank you.” He rubbed the back of his sheepishly, a little happy and embarrassed at her praise.

As nerve wracking as the experience initially was, he really enjoyed it and didn’t want this to be the only time. So he swallowed nervously and asked her.

“C-can I come again tomorrow?”

“Of course!” she replied happily. “You can come everyday I’m working in the tent. I’ll definitely make time for you.”

“Thank you. Well, I’ll, um, see you tomorrow then I guess.” He replied meekly and then exited the tent.

Outside, he waved the next guy in line along and then started heading back to his own tent. As he walked, he realized he did feel a bit more relaxed and happy than he had been since the war started.

Perhaps there was some merit to the slutty tacticians idea.


End file.
